In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Incorporated herein by cross reference is the contents of a paper entitled “GABA production by glutamic acid decarboxylase is regulated by a dynamic catalytic loop” published in Nature Structural & Molecular Biology, volume 14, issue 4, pages 280-286.